The Epic Tale of Tyler Sanders and Boombox
by L0rd Aurastorm
Summary: It's been 5 years since the events of Team Flare transpired, and Tyler Sanders is pumped to go out on his own Pokémon journey with his trusty Noibat. He's doing it without a traditional starter, though, and he's also being chased by a psychotic uncle and three TV stars.Tyler must make new friends, learn about the Dragon Force, and trust a mysterious man named N... Rated T for Tyler
1. Still Fall Short

**Hello, it's L0rd Aurastorm with a story I've really wanted to write for a while: a Kalos journey story!**

**This isn't following X and Y, though. This is a**** semi-original plot that I thought of, with Calem and Serena involved as secondary characters, but Sycamore will be in here for sure! And he will be involved in the plot as well.**

**Also, for this story, I'm going to try and use underused/underappreciated Pokémon (An example would be Noivern), but there will be some overused Pokémon that Tyler will have.**

**I'm deciding if this should be a SYOC (Send Your Own Character, I think) or not. Most likely not, but we'll see how this will play together.**

**Without further ado, let's start **_**The Epic Tale of Tyler Sanders and Boombox!**_

"Hello"- Talking/Description/Narrating

"_Hello"- Thoughts/Telepathy/ Letters/Foreign Languages_

"**Hello"- Public Announcements/Texts**

"_**Hello"- PokéDex entries/Signs **_

A single bead of sweat rolls off of my eyebrow and down my left side of my face like a runaway car. Quickly brushing it away, I ready myself for the last minute throw-in deep in our own territory. This specific throw in was crucial for us as it would most probably be the last possession for us before the final whistle, and we're down 3-2 in injury time of extra time. We need the ball- now. Otherwise, it's game over. Literally. And the championship will slip through our hands.

In case you haven't realized it yet, I'm playing soccer. I live in Vaniville Town and go to Vaniville High, so I play for the Vaniville High soccer team. We had a stellar record of 25-1-4; losing only 4 matches and only one of those were lost by more than one goal.

My position on the team was a striker; I've always loved attacking. Whether it was on the football pitch or in Pokemon battling, I was always at the forefront, spearheading the attack. I lead the Kalos League, or K-League, with 26 goals and was fourth on the assists leaderboard with 12 assists. Honestly, that all didn't matter to me at the moment. All I cared about right now was winning this match, which coincidentally happened to be the championship match: the Vaniville Hurricanes versus the Kiloude Legends. It was a match being covered by every well-known magazine known to be based in Kalos, as well as ten or so highly-rated TV channels such as Kalos Max Sports and SportsCenter _**(1)**_.

The sharp _tweet! _of the referee's whistle jars me back into reality. Our captain, Jack the center back/defender, takes a large step towards me and hauls the ball over his head, letting it fly.

It lands with a _thump_ directly at my feet. Instantly, the defender who was covering me attempts a slide tackle for the ball, but I swerve the ball to my left, watching the defender eat dirt as I accelerate past him. He was able to get up nippily, though. I was warned preemptively thanks to their stark-white kit _**(2)**_ outlined by the fading twilight's beauty compared to our royal blue kit _**(3)**_.

Normally, I wouldn't be in my own territory this deep, but our coach wanted me to drop back at receive the throw in, so who was I to argue? Our coach was eccentric and did use ridiculous plans sometimes, but they worked for the most part. I dribble the ball quickly down the right flank, occasionally juking out a few defenders with a handy step-over move or a simple backwards roll, sometimes relying on my fake crossover to bypass them. I beat 4 defenders and was able to stave off the mounting pressure on me until about 30 yards or so from the penalty box.

As I near the penalty box, I was aware that the clock was ticking ever so quickly. I eat up the distance between the goalie and I, leaving the other defenders in the dust. The keeper's eyes widen ever so slightly, and out of the corner of my eye, I see my winger and best friend, Joseph, crossing into the box with a clear shot which would guarantee a goal. I could finesse it, chip it, blast it, or cross it over to Joseph. The problem with crossing it would be that I run the risk of having the defender heading the ball away and it would be good game.

The whole crowd was roaring now, waiting to see what I would do. I take a deep breath and dig my neon-orange Mercurial Vapor into the turf for the shot that I was taking.

The goalie buys it like popcorn at the movies. As he jerks himself forward to block my shot, I lob it over to Joseph, who was able to burn his marker and streak towards the soccer ball. A perfectly played fake shot, if I say so myself.

If there was one quality of Joseph's that I found amusing, it was that he would always make everything more dramatic. He jumps up and does a beautiful bicycle kick that sends the black and white sphere rocketing into the back of the net.

I scream at the top of my lungs, "JOSEPH!" as I charge over to him and tackle him with the crowd going _absol-utely _nuts over the equalizer. I haul Joseph up and drag him over to the Vaniville team bench who were screaming in ecstasy, believing the game to be over. The referee's three long tweets of the whistle signify the end of the game. We survived to live for a bit longer in the championship match.

The announcer wasn't much different either; he was yelling into the microphone about that being one of the best goals he's ever seen and something like that. But then he brings up about what happens when there is a tie after extra time: penalty shootout.

That literally dropped the sound level from an Exploud with amplifiers to a Lucario meditating in the dead of night. Not a single thing could be heard except for the labored breathing of the two teams' soccer players.

It was time to decide which city had the best team in Kalos for once and for all in the most dramatic way possible. Penalty shootout.

~/\/\/\~

The electronic scoreboard which had displayed the soccer match's score was now displaying the penalty shootout results for the two warring teams. It was the last penalty of the match and I was taking it. Again, normally I would be taking the penalty first or second, but my coach predicted that it was going to go down to the wire so he wanted a penalty specialist to take our last penalty. Namely me.

I place the Size 5 Victini _**(4) **_onto the spot 12 yards away from the goalie and take three steps back. Then two steps to my left.

The goalie was about 6'1'' and he had some mad hops too. I learned this from unfortunate experience, as I had taken a really nice shot (in my opinion) and it was curving into the upper 90's.

Unfortunately, the keeper had exploded off his left foot and punched it away like a Hitmonchan in training. So that was my only chance at getting two goals in the game, since I had already streaked one past the goalie in the 38th minute.

Anyway, back to the penalty thing. I slowly take a deep breath and let some fresh air into my air craving lungs. I look up to the sky and point to the brightest star in honor of my sister who died 4 years ago. I always do whenever I score a goal or prepare for a penalty; it's just what I do. Sometimes, I imagine her next to me or in the stands, screaming her head off with fervor.

The referee blows his whistle, indicating that I could take my shot. I glance at my options before deciding on a spot. I cut across the grass and whip my foot at the soccer ball, connecting with it beautifully. I see the red-and-white sphere spiral towards the goalie, with an extra surprise for him.

The keeper was tracking the ball down though, and was preparing to make the heroic save. Unfortunately, I knew I had him beat from the beginning.

As the ball was going for the goalie's top right hand corner, it curves suddenly, kissing the goalie's arm before spinning into the net behind him. As soon as that happened, I sink to my knees and point up to the sky. I could feel a tear rolling down my cheek, but I brush it away quickly. I won't cry. Not when just became the new champions.

My teammates come and rush me, piling on top of me like a horde of hungry Stoutlands. Within a few seconds, I was on top of the pile and being carried on their shoulders to our coach while being showered with multi-colored confetti that exploded out of cannons from somewhere in Lumiose Bridge _**(5)**_. Our coach was hugging his assistant, and my friend Reggie, who had an anterior cruciate ligament__torn in his left knee, was hopping up and down on his crutches like a hyper Lopunny.

I roll off the wave of my teammates and help out some of my other friends to hoist our Krookorade _**(6)**_ bucket over our coaches' heads and dump it on top of them. They were all caught unaware and were drenched with Oran Berry Krookorade, dying their suits and white shirts a deep blue which would take forever to wash out.

A constant roar was echoing throughout the stadium as the commissioner of the Kalos League, Dr. Alex Jalliet, carries the ornamental trophy towards the center of midfield, where our team was waiting joyously for the silver accolade to come to us.

Dr. Jalliet reaches the center circle, where there was a person with a wireless microphone for him to speak into. He taps it a few times to quiet Lumiose Bridge down, and once they do, he begins to speak.

"I have to say, that was one cracker of a game! _Non?_"

The crowd roars once in the affirmative. He nods and continues. "Well, I am ecstatic to bestow the Kalos League trophy and title to the Vaniville High Hurricanes!"

Dr. Jalliet passes me the trophy. I grasp the ancient accolade by its handles and kiss the cool, silver metal. Quickly, I pass it on to my next teammate. It was only with metal, but it was probably the best kiss of my life.

It eventually ends up in our head coach's hands, and he lifts it up victoriously. Our whole teams jumps up in a huge team spirit thing, and I feel like nothing could take us down from the top.

As of now, I feel like I was on top of the world.

~/\/\/\~

As I'm walking out to the bus with my bag, Alexa, one of the most renowned reporters this side of Kalos, sneaks up on me and shoves a microphone in my face. She apparently had her Noivern drop her outside of the stadium and stalk us while our coach was talking to the press alone about our comeback victory.

It scared the living daylights out of me, a moment which Joseph caught on Vine and probably uploaded ASAP. I have to remind myself to get back at Joseph for that, because I am NOT letting him one-up me.

"Hello, Tyler!"

"Alexa? Oh my god I can't believe it!"

"Well, you better, because you are now on camera!" Alexa points dramatically to some bushes, where two cameramen jump out with cameras already rolling and focused on me. I could feel a blush come to my face, and I could hear Joseph snickering as well. I punch him in the stomach before looking to the camera and putting on a smile. Oh Arceus, help me out.

"How far have you guys come from the beginning of the league?"

"Well, I think we've come really far. We've grown together as a family and we fight through losses and wins together as a team."

"Ok, next question. So, Tyler, how do you feel about winning the K-League with your amazing penalty shot?"

Trying to be humble, I answer, "I don't take credit for winning the game for us. That was won by all of us; a team effort. I will take credit for my goals, but nothing else. If anyone should take credit for our win, it's our coaches. They've stuck with us and made us a championship-worthy team, and I can't wait for Champions League next season. This can give us the confidence to become one of the best high school teams in the world."

Alexa jots down a few quick notes before looking up and smiling at me. "Did you find the match hard or anything against the Kiloude Legends?"

"Well…Every match is hard. You can't underestimate any team, because any team can beat any team at any time. You just have to give it your all, and hope that your teammates can do the same. I know my teammates will fight to the death, and I loved today's game. The Kiloude Legends were certainly no pushover." I laugh, and Joseph grins his brace-face smile at the mention of my "teammates."

"Thank you, Tyler. One last question before you go: Why didn't you take the shot instead of giving it to Joseph in injury time?" Alexa pressures, trying to get me to write her a scoop.

"Honestly? I don't know. My parents always told me do what would be the best for everyone, even if you don't get the glory at the end of it. Also, I guess that it was a gut instinct that told me that I wouldn't make the shot, so I took the next best option."

"Great answer, Tyler. Congratulations on winning and Kalos Live wishes you and the Vaniville High team all the best and good luck in the future! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go and catch my next big scoop. Let's go, boys!" Alexa motions to her two cameramen to go. They nod and run after Alexa, her hair bobbing in the air like a buoy.

"Well Tyler, it was a great run, and now we got to make it rain in the Champions League," Joseph comments to me as we make our way back to the bus through the incoming media firestorm.

The constant shutter clicking and the bright lights from the flash were starting to annoy me. I could tell Joseph felt the same way too, and together, we charge through like angry Tauros and clamber onto the bus just as it was getting ready to leave for the drive back to Vaniville Town, the new home of the fabled K-League trophy.

I dive into my seat and immediately dig out my neon-orange (neon-orange is my favorite color as you probably could tell by my cleats and headphones) Beats by PokéTech and plug them into my iPhone__while calling my family who were watching the game at home because my younger brother, Carter, was sick with the stomach flu.

"Hello-"I begin to say after the rings. I get interrupted quietly rudely though.

"OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! YOU GUYS WON! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU TYLER!"

"MOM! Please don't do that, because I swear you'll make me deaf just like Grandpa Wesley!"

"Okay, I'm sorry Tyler. But still, you guys won it all! You are all champions!" my mom fawns.

"I know. I'm trying not to let the fame get to my head," I say while rolling my eyes. Women.

"Your dad wants to talk to you, Tyler."

"Pass it over then, Mom. Freak out somewhere else where my eardrums don't get burst, okay?"

"Sure, why not?"

I wait for a few seconds before saying, "Hey Dad, what's up?"  
"Not much son. I'm really proud of you, and I knew you worked hard on it."

"Are you doing that stereotypical 'post-victory pep talk thing', Dad?"

"Eleanor would do the same thing, I know it from the depths of my heart."

All of a sudden, my exuberant mood crashed on down. I didn't want to talk about my dead sister, even though her death was my fault. People say I shouldn't blame myself, but I still do, since it was at my Dragon ceremony.

I'm actually descended from great Dragon Tamers who have come from the Village of the Dragons in Unova. Well-known people who were born in my village are Iris, the Champion of Unova; Lance, the Champion back in Johto I believe, and N, the person who supposedly sought out and captured Reshiram, the Legendary Dragon of Truth and counterpart to Zekrom. Apparently, N had escaped the turmoil in Unova and ran away with Reshiram to an unknown place.

My sister was the extraordinary battler known as Eleanor Sanders. Her starter was a Bagon. The Bagon and Eleanor took the whole battling world by storm, and in no time at all, she had all eight badges and was the Champion of Kanto. She was able to find Red and survive Mount Silver. In the battle that ensued, she and her Pokémon were pushed to their limits like none before. So were Red's. At the end, her Salamence and Red's Pikachu knocked each other out in an Outrage/Thunder combo explosion that nearly sheared off the top of Mount Silver.

I was 13 when I got my Dragon starter. He was a Noibat whom I named Boombox. As I was returning, someone shot a bullet at me. My sister, being the brave, stupid, overprotective sister she was, stood up and took the bullet herself.

The worst part? It was my uncle, my own kin who shot her, aiming for me. Why, I don't know. Nor do I want to know. We spent 5 days hunting him down, but it was futile. He escaped with my sister's life.

Ever since then, her Pokemon have lived with us and work at Sycamore's laboratory. It didn't seem like the world cared either, because they found a replacement Champion just like that and life moved on. It wasn't fair, because I didn't want Carter and Addison to see one of their family members dead. Their faces… Oh, their faces were so scared. That day on, I swore that they wouldn't have to see another person die like that ever again.

"Tyler… Are you there?"

"Oh? Sorry! I really miss her Dad."

"I bet everyone does. She illuminated the room whenever she walked in," my dad pronounces, saying each word rather slowly.

"Hey Dad, I'm sleepy. I'll call you when I'm ready to get picked up from Vaniville High."

"Okay, sounds good. Don't sleep yet; you still have your contacts in."

"I know. See ya." I end the call and stare outside into the lustrous

He buys it and wishes me good night. I reply back warmly and close my eyes. Immediately I'm hit with comforting dark sleep.

~/\/\/\~

Fast-forward to the assembly on Monday at school. The first day back after winning the championship. The first day without planning for soccer practice after school since it is over unfortunately. Fun.

"And also this weekend, the soccer team was able to capture the K-League trophy for the third time in school history and with the best record in school history also! Let's give them a rousing Vaniville applause!" Principal Jackson asks politely. The Vaniville High students comply and cheer with fervor as the soccer team, including Joseph and I, stand up and identify ourselves. After a few seconds of applause, we sit back down, feeling a bit awkward standing up there.

"Thank you! And now for the real thing: We have the finalists of the Kalos Dreams Sweepstakes contest, which is a fully sponsored trip around Kalos to earn the 8 coveted badges or the 5 ribbons, or anything else you want! Your very own Pokemon journey, fully sponsored and on TV! What can possibly be better than that?"

A dead silence travels around the gymnasium instantaneously. Principal Jackson smiles before producing a fancy-looking envelope from his pocket, presumably holding the 6 finalists' names.

"May the following please come up here? The first finalist is… Andrew McCormack!"

No. Please, no. Not the most popular, stuck-up jerk at Vaniville High. He's 6'2''and has got the "sexy blonde hair and turquoise eyes" package deal. He has supposed "abs", but I seriously doubt that. He isn't the stereotypical jock, though. He actually is the Vaniville hockey team captain, and he's got college scouts already "checking" him out. I hate to admit it, but's he seems pretty damn good. See what I did there? Huh? Ok, moving on.

His family is also filthy rich from something in the pharmaceuticals field, and they have a vacation house in each region of the world, like Kalos and Unova. Also, he drives to school in a maroon Lamborghini Venini, one of my dream cars. He likes to rub it in my face.

Andrew was well liked, so he gets a ton of applause and a few girls screaming for him to go out with the thirsty person screaming for his "long" manhood. Whores.

"Number 2 is…. Makenna White!"

Another massive round of applause. If Andrew was the king of the high school in popularity, then Makenna was the queen. She was smart and pretty, and humble as well. Andrew, of course, is dating her. They've been dating for the whole junior year and maybe some more, and it makes me want to puke out my intestines.

To be honest, I would be lying if I said that Makenna wasn't cute, or hot (in this case, she's both of them). Makenna is around… 5'6'' I think. She has warm chocolate eyes and long, brown hair that reaches to her shoulders. Cleavage is decent, but not massive or anything. She applies just a tad bit a mascara, but she always has these little sparkles under her eyes, probably unintentionally. Also, Makenna's build is lean but mean. She's a lacrosse middie and leads the team in goals and assists. She also has a 4.6 GPA, and I know that because I "accidently" saw her grades on my homeroom teacher's computer. Oops.

"Finalist number 3 is….Emily Richardson! Please come on up!" Oh god. Not another "popular person". Actually, no. I take that back. Emily isn't that bad to be honest. She's tall and blonde with bright blue eyes and decent cleavage. I know her family especially well because her dad and my dad were buddies in college, so that's my "claim to fame" I guess. We go over to their house all the time, and when it's just Emily and I, she's pretty cool. We've actually made some good memories together in her serene backyard. No, no, NO! Not sexually. Perverts.

"Finalist number 4 is…. Tyler Sanders! Please come on down!"

_YES! Thank you Arceus! _I walk up there all coolly, trying to not show any emotion, but inside, I was cheering and screaming like a little girl.

"Our fifth finalist is… Joseph Garcia!"

_NO WAY! HELL YEAH!_

I could barely control myself from screaming out loud in joy as I stand there with my best friend next to me, with both of us having a chance to make it into the sweepstakes competition and spend our around-the-corner summer traveling the Kalos region. On TV, nonetheless!

He quickly arrives there and stands next to me. I give him a fist bump, which he returns quickly. I keep my head down, not wanting to look up and… you know, screw my luck up. I also didn't want to see the last finalist.

"Our last finalist is… Emma Sinesworth! Please come on down!"

I look up and I feel myself spiraling downwards metaphorically as I see the biggest slut in the whole school walk on up with a dazzling smile which makes some male teachers' hearts melt. For me, it makes me want to gag myself. And I can have the whole junior year of Vaniville testify with me on this particular case.

Emma Sinesworth was a huge whore. Literally. She has all 100% in every single subject because she bribes all of her teachers by fulfilling their sexual desires. The reason why we (the student body) know this is because she actually brags about it to her friends. One person even walked in on her riding our Calculus teacher like a Horsea. He's now mentally scarred for life and sometimes screams when he sees Emma in the hallway. But then again, who wouldn't?

Emma has long, wavy blonde hair with a few freckles adorning her face, and she has leafy green eyes. She's 5'10'', maybe 5'11'', with a lean build. She pretty hot, but I wouldn't date her because of her ugly personality. Her school nickname is Mrs. T&amp;A, and with good reason. Not someone who I would approve of dating Carter (my brother) for sure, although she is pretty smoking hot. She plays field hockey and wears these ridiculously short shortie-shorts. I know this because a friend of mine plays on the same field hockey team as Emma, and she hates it.

She runs up, somewhat flashing her thighs to a thirsty sophomore who tried grabbing her right leg. Emma accelerates past him and reaches to our group of 5 (now 6) and high fives Emily. She then turns around to Makenna and fist bumps her outstretched fist.

"Let's give them a round of applause!" Principal Jackson asks. The auditorium erupts in boisterous applause once again as the 6 of us wave and bow dramatically. As soon as the auditorium quiets down, the bell rings clearly, signifying the end of school and also emphasizes the point that there are two more weeks before school ends for the summer. When I come back, I'll be a senior at the top of the food chain.

Principal Jackson tells the 6 of us to wait until everyone leaves, then we can head to his office where we'll find out if we make it or not.

It takes about 5 minutes or so, but soon, the school was clear of most students. We pass by a few stragglers on the way to the main office. He tells us to sit in the few chairs that were positioned in the office in front of our secretaries, Ms. Cwynar and Mrs. Wray.

The office was painted a deep-sea blue with the Vaniville Hurricane stamped behind the front desk with the two secretaries were working studiously on their computers, making sure Vaniville High ran like a well-oiled machine that it was. There were some potted plants in the corners next to the chairs and the mascot where the Video News people sometimes take the mascot "Harry Hurricane" for some crazy video to be put on the daily morning newscast.

The door opens into Principal Jackson's office with the head honcho himself beckoning for Emily, Andrew, and Makenna to come in his office. Hopefully, they wouldn't make it. I didn't care who else made it as long as I made it and so did Joseph.

My hands start to get clammy, and to get my mind off the decision, I pull out my iPhone and quickly browse through my Instagram account. I have an Instagram account for my YouTube channels (TylerSandersGaming and TylerSandersVlogs), and my personal account (TylerSanders). I was putting my iPhone in my pocket right as the personal office door opens to reveal Makenna with Andrew's arm around her, and Emily walking next to Makenna, chatting about something that only the "popular" people would know.

It was taking so long, I thought back to an old meme in which there's a skeleton waiting in a chair with a caption like: "Waiting for the Derrick Rose to return to the NBA _**(11)"**_. Luckily, we were saved. Thank Arceus.

"Alright, see you three tomorrow!" Principal Jackson waves them off. He then motions for Joseph, Emma and I to come in his office.

I gulp, feeling the saliva slide down my throat somewhat soothingly. Unfortunately, it didn't do much.

He has us sit down in three comfy, blue chairs facing his messy desk. The desk was a pretty big disconnect from the orderly, OCD principal that I knew of.

"Alright guys, you all did amazingly, even better than the other three..."

_Oh boy. What's he driving at?_

"Unfortunately, you guys did not make it."

_Of course. Of fucking course._

**And that is a wrap! I guess that I could do an Opinion of the Day, or OOTD. But that'll be on the bottom of the page… I think.**

**Or it's right here: What's your thought on Alpha Sapphire and Omega Ruby?**

**Here's the (sort of) elaboration on the bolded numbers.**

**I ran out of good ideas for sport channels, and SportsCenter seems pretty generic**

**2/3) These are the Chelsea home kits and the Real Madrid kits from the 2013-2014 season. #ChelseaIsLife!**

**4) Victini would be the "Nike" of the Pokemon world as I see Victini as the goddess of victory, and Nike is the Greek goddess of victory… See where I'm going?**

**5) Lumiose Bridge is based off of Stamford Bridge, another Chelsea thing :D. If you're in London, you should go visit if you are a football fan like I am.**

**6) Krookorade is the Gatorade, with Krookodile as a sweet (and better) crocodile than a real life crocodile. In my opinion, at least.**

**So yeah, that's it. Aurastorm out, ciao!**


	2. Cash Tourney

**Yo what's up it is Aurastorm here with Chapter 2 of the **_**Epic Tale of Tyler Sanders and Boombox**_**! I am **_**so **_**sorry that I haven't been on for like… the whole year. Oh boy… It's just… you know, getting myself back on track. Now I'm a freshman, and I'm all of a sudden swamped with a lot of… well, **_**everything**_**, because of all Honors classes.**

**BUT! That is in the rearview mirror, and as someone once said (not me XD) "There is no time like the present". And right now, I am presenting you guys and gals with the second chapter of **_**The Epic Tale of Tyler Sanders and Boombox! **_

"Hello"- Talking/Description/Narrating

"_Hello"- Thoughts/Telepathy/ Letters/Foreign Languages_

"**Hello"- Public Announcements/Texts**

"_**Hello"- PokéDex entries/Signs**_

"**Hello"- Location (often placed after page break)**

What's this?

A wild READER?

The wild READER uses SCROLL!

It's super effective!

I lay on my bed, tossing up the 2014-2015 Pro K-League Size 5 _**(1) **_ball up and down to keep my hands busy. The ball itself was pretty nice. It was white, with cold, dark blue trapezoids making thin lines to two polar opposite points, where the Pro K-League mascot (Xerneas and Yveltal's silhouette clashing with one another) was located. In between a pair of trapezoid lines, the Victini symbol (the letter "V" made out of a swoosh-like design) stood out in an icy blue color that sharply contrasted the stark white ball. It was beautifully designed ball, and I loved using it. It was one of the highest-quality balls that I could find.

I didn't feel like doing anything, especially since my mind was moving so fast. It felt like a cluttered cloud that warps into a voracious tornado that destroyed any thoughts BUT me not making the TV show. Damn that stupid TV show and everyone else in it. Especially that stupid, biased, son-of-an-Arbok Principal Jackson. Probably got a blowjob from Emma to seal the deal.

I think back to the three people who walked out of Principal Jackson's office before Emma, Joseph, and I went in. Andrew was looking like he won the lottery (which probably would be worth jack to him, because he's Mr. Richie-Rich. Ugh). I remember looking at him and his expression basically screaming "I'M BETTER THAN YOU!" at my face.

Emily had a poker face on. It was a poker face that I knew pretty well, considering that she was a master at disguising herself and her emotions under a veil of uncertainty. Her blonde hair was swept a little onto her face, giving her yet another layer of misdirection. Damn, if I had one wish in the world, it would be to figure out how exactly the female subspecies of _Homo sapiens_ tick. I would probably be the wisest (and possibly richest) man on this planet armed with that knowledge.

Finally, Makenna's expression struck me as just plain weird. Of course, I could've been hallucinating, but her face when she came out seemed a little sad, maybe even guilty. Why, I don't think I'll find out. It's definitely something I shall keep in mind though.

The doorbell rings, jolting me out of my thoughts. I almost forgot: I had invited Joseph over to figure out what we're going to do this summer. With the ball in my hands, I rush downstairs to get the door after making a pit stop at my cinch bag to put the ball back inside the cinch bag.

I can almost see you guys thinking, "What the hell? How can it be summer when they just won the championship in soccer, a fall sport?" And rest assured, I DO have an answer.

The International High School Soccer Association (IHSSA) voted to have soccer season also in spring to compliment the fall soccer. Apparently, it allows more income and simply that soccer is a pretty lucrative business, so why not cash in? At least, that's IHSSA's logic. Not mine. So, logic follows that our championship game was in late May, and school let out on this week's Monday.

I dash on down and whip the door open to find my best friend Joseph Garcia standing outside like an idiot, glancing around casually. His brown hair was in his usual style, a sort of swept look which obviously requires the use of hair gel. His eyes were holding a certain spark to them, and that usually meant that he had a good idea. Usually, these ideas were less than smart, but, in their own twisted, odd ways, they have somehow not got us killed. Yay.

His Vaniville Hurricanes cinch bag was slung on his bag, and he motions for me to follow him. "Oh yeah, bring Boombox too. You might need him."

Suddenly, my stomach drops. I usually don't take Boombox unless he wants to, and/or if he might be necessary, we're doing something pretty risk-worthy.

"Okay, give me a sec. Grab a Krookorade if you want, and I think we have some Pop-Tarts left. At least, I hope. I swear, if Addy and Carter ate them all…" I trail off. Joseph walks in and speeds to our kitchen and pantry as I speed up into my room to wake Boombox up from his little custom bed that Dad and I made for him with a little help from Carter and Addy.

I walk over to the side of my bed facing the window and look up. The wooden, handmade bed was still as I move my hand to admire our handicraft. Dad truly was good with this stuff; he apparently crafted this kind of stuff for fun back the Village of the Dragons across the sea in Unova.

Within five minutes, I have Boombox wide awake and alert (Note to self: Air Cutter to face= Pain. Lots and lots of pain) and peacefully perching on his favorite spot: My right shoulder. He didn't really like his Poke Ball, but he would go in the capsule if he was asked to or it was deemed necessary.

Noibat is a lavender colored bat-like Pokémon. He has two clawed fingers on each wing and two long toes on each foot. Noibat's hips and chest are covered in black fur. He has large yellow eyes which look like headlights of a car, two purple teardrop-shaped spots on the front of his face, and large teardrop-shaped ears that resemble loudspeakers. After all, he is the Sound Wave Pokemon for good reason. Finally, when his mouth is open, two pointed teeth can be seen on his lower jaw.

The Sound Wave Pokemon are highly capable of communicating with others, as their name would give away. Noibat is capable of emitting ultrasonic waves of 200,000 Hertz from their ears, which they can use to stun large creatures, immobilize prey, and determine the ripeness of fruit they enjoy- no, _savor_,eating. Just saying, they can sense ultrasound as well as emit ultrasound. That's pretty sweet. And, they can use sound to see if that delicious mango hanging by a nearby tree is ready to be devoured. The Noibats also uses ultrasonic waves as a means to communicate with other Noibat in the possible vicinity.

All summed up in one phrase? Noibat= BADASS.

I shout out for my mom, telling her I was going out with Joseph. She yells back, "Stay safe! And don't do anything stupid!" I roll my eyes and snatch up my Vaniville Hurricanes cinch bag, not unlike the same bag resting on Joseph's back. Boombox flutters up so I can sling my cinch bag onto my shoulders. Once I'm done, he rests back down onto his favorite perch spot. I leave the house and close the door behind me, finding Joseph juggling with his Unova League ball, which had orange trapezoids instead of cold, dark blue ones, and the Victini "V" was a fiery orange instead of an icy blue fit for a Beartic. His Pecha Berry Krookorade was lying by his cinch bag.

"Hey! Garcia, you failure!"

He loses his concentration, and his ball hits the ground. Joseph turns to me with a slightly ticked off face. "Are you kidding?! I was about to beat my juggling record, you idiot!"  
"I figured. Anyway, where to, Mr. Cherry Garcia?" I poke at him. Cherry Garcia is one of the many nicknames I have for Joseph. Cherry Garcia was also his favorite ice cream flavor, so whenever he was devouring a scoop of Cherry Garcia, I accused him for cannibalism and threatened to turn him in.

"Shut up. Anyhow, we're headed to the Don George Dojo to get some battling in. Apparently there's a Doubles tourney with 500 Poké as a grand prize today being hosted by some juniors. You get to use your own Pokemon, and your Pokemon has to be under Level 15. You in?"

"Why would I say no? Besides, Boombox is Level 9, so we can check that requirement off the checklist," I stop my sentence and imitate checking something off with a flourish. "Anyway, how's Pancho?"

"Pancho's pretty good. He's been training, and he's got Arm Thrust down perfectly. He's Level 9 also, I think."

"Great! Then let's go and kick some ass!"

~/\/\/\~

**Don George Fight Club: Vaniville Branch**

"Hey Don George!"

For those who have never seen Don George, he's pretty chill. Chill like an ice cube if I had to make a simile on it. He's got clean-cut black hair with a matching mustache as his defining features. He has a medium skin tone, and his navy-blue V-neck workout uniform is synonymous with Don George. There's a few ways to tell apart the many, many Don Georges apart from one another. In that sense, they're kind of like the male version of Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys. Unfortunately, I forget, so you're not going to be able to identify and separate them. Have fun!

"Hello, Tyler! Here for the tourney or just here to train?"

"Not today, Don George. I'm going to get that 5,000 Poke and win the tourney. Besides, Boombox is raring to go, and I want to get him some experience. Who knows? I might just go on a journey this summer!"

"That's the spirit! I'll get you two signed up as a team. The tourney is only for eight teams, so you should be battling in maybe 10 minutes. Sound good to you?"

"Yeah! Thanks Don, you're the best!" Joseph quips. He runs over to the battlefields over in left wing of the Don George complex. I readjust my neon-orange Beats and go buy myself a Coca-Cola and a Poffin for Boombox at the vending machines. Afterwards, I meet up with Joseph, who I slide next to as we face our first opponents, who were both juniors and who were on our soccer team. They weren't bad people, but they did abuse their "junior" rights over us sophomores and the freshmen on the team.

"Hey Jared, Matt! Bring the heat, boys!" Joseph challenges, snatching his Poke Ball into his hand and assumes a battle position. Meanwhile, Boombox crawls to the top of my head, waiting for the command.

Jared sneers at me before tossing out his Pokemon. He apparently had a Dark type, so I knew that Pancho was going to have to do some Arm Thrusting if we were to win.

"Go, Sneasel!" Jared shouts out, tossing out a Dusk Ball containing the Sharp Claw Pokemon. The Sneasel appears, immediately matching the same stupid sneer of his/her trainer.

Sneasel is a bipedal Pokémon that resembles both cats and weasels. It is primarily bluish black with three bright red feathers for its tail and a single one on its left ear. The ear feather is shorter on the female than on the male, so that's how you can differentiate the two genders. On its forehead and chest are yellow, oval markings. It has red eyes with black eyelash-like markings on the edges. Its feet and hands have two large, retractable claws each, which can be used for attack or defense.

Sneasel is a notoriously vicious Pokémon, which is perfectly capable of using its claws to do substantial damage. The claws are also used for climbing trees in its forest home. Sneasel steals eggs from unattended Pidgey nests. Sneasel has been known to form pairs to hunt. One will lure the parents away from the nest, while the other steals the eggs. Its former signature move, Beat Up, allows it to call on its teammates to attack its opponent. That's teamwork at its finest.

Joseph stares down Jared for a second before releasing Pancho. "Pancho, stand by for battle!"

Pancho is a Pancham (duh). Pancham is a mammalian, bipedal Pokémon that resembles a young panda. Its head and short, puffy tail are white. There are tufts of fur on top of its head and on its cheeks. There are black circles around its eyes, and the ears are also black. The upper body and hind feet are black, while the lower body is a dark gray. It has dark brown eyes with no visible irises. There are small, dark brown circular pads on the soles of its three-toed feet. It carries a small, green leaf in its mouth. Essentially, it's a Grovyle rip-off. Pancham tries to make itself serious towards its foes, but its glare is not so intimidating. If patted on the head, it can't help grinning. Pancham and its evolution, Pangoro, are the only known Pokémon that can learn Parting Shot.

The two little Pokemon stare each other down, Sneasel snickering the whole time. Boombox flutters off my head and next to Pancho. The two were very good friends, and they grew up and trained together. The two knew each other like they knew their name.

Matt was the last one to the draw, slinging his Poke Ball out, yelling, "Buizel! Surf's up!"

Buizel is an orange-colored Pokémon resembling a weasel and a sea otter. The yellow collar that surrounds its neck can be inflated and used as a flotation device when it inhales. By inflating this sac, it can keep its face above water to watch for prey movement. It has two blue fins on its arms and a tail, which appears to be split, that resembles a fish's fin. Its tail acts as a boat propeller by spinning, though it was seen flying using its tail. There are parallel marks on their cheeks. Additionally, Buizel has cream paw pads on its feet. On its back, it has one cream spot if it is female or two if it is male. It is most likely found in or near swift-moving rivers.

I bring in a breath and release it, feeling nervous. Buizel is a tough opponent simply because Buizel is an extremely versatile Pokemon, able to attack in the air and in water. Boombox was confined to the air and I had a bad feeling about Buizel's moveset. Especially one move.

Don George, who caught up with us and was waiting for us to release our Pokemon, swings his arms downwards as he declares, "BATTLE BEGIN!"

"Buizel, Sonic Boom on Boombox, pronto!" Matt orders. Buizel jumps up and somersaults, sending a wave of sound at Boombox. He easily avoids, and begins a swoop for a counter-attack on the now-vulnerable Buizel, who just lands before Boombox tackles her, allowing her to spin on one foot, dodging Boombox like a matador.

"Pancho! Arm Thrust!"

"Sneasel! Feint Attack!"

The two Pokemon charge at each other, their attacks bristling with power. Sneasel fakes out Pancho with a little stutter-step before slamming a Feint Attack into the Playful Pokemon. Pancho skids across the dirt floor, but he was able to use his momentum to flip back onto his feet. His eyes shine with a steely determination. He was going to beat that damn Sneasel at all costs. Pancho narrows his eyes and cocks his arm back, charging up an Arm Thrust.

I see this develop and get an idea. My sideways glance to Joseph tells him exactly what I'm planning; after all, he and I are almost always on the same wavelength. "Do it," he murmurs under his breath, loud enough for me and only me to hear it.

Meanwhile, Buizel was testing out Boombox's agility as she shoots Water Guns in the air, forcing the Sound Wave Pokemon to be evasive. Matt snaps his fingers, getting an idea.

"Buizel, shoot as many Water Guns as you can!"

"Oh, I gotcha Matt!" Jared exclaims. "Sneasel, freeze the water pillars with Avalanche!"

Shock courses through me. Joseph looks at me, panic evident on my face. "How… does Sneasel know Avalanche?"

"Breeding, sophomores. Why, haven't you learned about this yet? Probably not, because you guys are idiots. Thanks to Avalanche, we can- and WILL- wipe the floor with you. See ya, losers!"

Jared's Sneasel summons an avalanche, sending it crashing onto the water pillars being shot everywhere. I saw Pancho sprint out of the "war zone" after the water pillars started going haywire.

"Boombox!"

"Pancho! Where are you?"

And then, a miracle. Out of the corner of my eye, I spot Boombox with Pancho in a little hole that Pancho quickly made using Arm Thrust through the soft dirt and just under the wall. Also, a light bulb goes off in my head, and that's when I get another plan.

"Joseph, yell for Pancho to jump out of his hiding place. If we time this properly, then this is going to be awesome!" I whisper to Joseph. He nods once, which was all I needed.

"Pancho! Reveal thyself!" Joseph commands. At the second sentence, he cracks up but then regains his composure quickly. I turn to Pancho, who pops out of the hole that he dug. Boombox didn't come out, which was perfect. He had to be ready, though…

"Hey, Jared! Look at this idiot! He called out his little teddy bear out of hiding. Right into Buizel and Sneasel's line of fire. Shall we?"

"Yeah. Sneasel, Buizel, Avalanche-Water Gun combo!"

"Pancho! You'll be fine, I swear! Just be ready!" Joseph calls out, as Pancho is quivering with fear at the incoming attack.

"NOW BOOMBOX!"

In a span of moments, the whole battle changes. The water pillar had now frozen over, and it was slightly tilted downwards towards Buizel and Sneasel. As for Pancho, he was in the air, being held by Boombox, who was able to keep low and lift Pancho at the right time. Buizel and Sneasel use their Water-Ice pillar combo, this time making a much steeper pillar, but they still missed. And now for our dramatic coup d'état.

"Boombox, drop him down onto the pillar!"

"Pancho, double Arm Thrust!"

Now it was the Playful Pokemon wearing the stupid smirk, who slides down the pillar of ice like he's snowboarding down the pillar. His arms were coated with energy, and Sneasel was a guaranteed KO. Buizel, though, could take the hit. Fortunately, Boombox had us covered.

Pancho jumps off the pillar a bit early and absolutely _smashes _into Sneasel with both of his Arm Thrusts. Poor Sneasel didn't stand a chance.

And as for Buizel, Boombox swoops down and uses Tackle on Buizel, sending her flying into the wall thanks to his gained momentum through the swoop. Add that to him soaring up and raining down Air Cutters on Buizel, it wasn't a surprise to see Buizel knocked out after the dust clears up.

In the other skirmish, Pancho stands dominantly over the defeated Sneasel, smiling the exact stupid smirk of Jared's and his Sneasel's.

"Both Buizel and Sneasel are defeated! That means that the winners are Tyler and Joseph!"

"YES! Hit it!" I shout as Joseph and I exchange a palm-stinging high-five. Not going to lie, it hurt a little, but I'm not about to tell him that.

"One down Joseph. Two more to go."

"Couldn't have said it better, bro." We exchange a fist bump before calling for our respective Pokemon to come with us.

Two more battles and 5,000 Poke is ours. We can totally handle this.

~/\/\/\~

**Don George Fight Club: Vaniville Branch**

Don George calls us to our final match. In the previous one, it was against Joseph's neighbor and his girlfriend. They were tough, but eventually, their Vivillon and Butterfree were no match for Boombox and Pancho, even they have a higher base stat total. Air Cutter was their bane, as Boombox wreaked havoc on the two Bug types while Pancho chipped away at their health with Bite and Arm Thrust. Overall, it was an entertaining match but not a difficult one. As soon as I saw my opponents, I knew I was in for along with Joseph.

"Hey, what up Sanders? Thought you were getting 5,000 Poke huh? Well, Emily and I have been TEARING it up, and I'm pretty sure your midget bat and teddy bear aren't gonna stop us. Especially since we got our _sick _starters." Andrew demeans- or at least, he tries. Joseph and I don't get fazed by him; just because he's the hockey captain or he's super-rich doesn't make him any more threatening.

Emily was wearing blue jeans and a blue/black checkered blouse with a matching handbag, presumably carrying her Poke Balls and PokéDex that Kalos Dreams gave to her. She also had a sky blue mascara applied to her eyes to match the whole outfit. I thought she looked great, but Joseph's mouth dropped and hit the floor. He apparently was turned on by her. Hmm….

Don George looks at us with an exasperated look before sighing. He lifts his arms up and swings them down, exclaiming for "the battle to start!"

"Chespin, battle ready!" Andrew yells, throwing out a Poke Ball. Out of it materializes the Grass type starter of Kalos, only given out by Professor Sycamore to trainers.

Chespin is a bipedal, mammalian Pokémon. He has a light brown front with dark brown arms and three triangular markings on his face. There is a tough, green shell covering his back, which extends from his head to halfway down its tail. There is a small, off-center hole in the shell on the back of Chespin's head. The shell can protect Chespin from powerful attacks. Around the face, the shell has four leaf-like spikes, and one split into three parts on the back of his head. These quills are typically soft, but Chespin can stiffen them and use them for attack as well. Chespin's oval eyes are brown, and he has a triangular red nose and rodent-like incisors. His arms have three fingers, whereas his feet have two long claws. The visible part of Chespin's tapered tail is orange. Despite having a curious nature that tends to get him in trouble, Chespin keeps an optimistic outlook and does not worry about small details. Overall, Chespin is also considered the "cool" Pokemon along with Froakie. Poor Fennekin. In all honesty, I really like Fennekin. It seems like a real dependable Pokemon.

Meanwhile, Emily tosses out her Poke Ball, which turns out to contain Froakie.

Froakie is a quadruped, frog-like Pokémon. She has light blue skin, white hands, and a dark blue stripe from the center of her oval head to its nose. Froakie's eyes, which have yellow sclera, black irises, and white pupils, protrude vertically from her head due to their size. Froakie produces a large mane of bubbles from her chest and back and has two small bubbles on its nose. The delicate yet flexible bubbles, called Frubbles, reduce the damage Froakie takes from attacks. She has three fingers and two toes on her hands and feet. Despite Froakie's carefree attitude, she is vigilant of her surroundings. Froakie is both light and strong, making her capable of jumping incredibly high.

I sigh as Boombox takes to the air alongside Pancho, whom Joseph calls out. Andrew and Emily pull out PokéDexes (of course) to fill in the data for Boombox and Pancho, who are of the Noibat and Pancho species respectively.

Andrew whips his PokéDex towards Boombox, who flinches before realizing that the PokéDex doesn't do anything. Andrew's PokéDex reads out: _**Noibat, the Sound Wave Pokemon. They live in pitch black caves. Their enormous ears can emit ultrasonic waves of 200,000 hertz. That is enough to make even a robust wrestler become dizzy and unable to stand. **_I smirk as Andrew's face pales before he regains his "cool kid" composure.

Emily points her PokéDex at Pancho: _**Pancham, the Playful Pokemon.**_ _**It does its best to be taken seriously by its enemies, but its glare is not sufficiently intimidating. Chewing on a leaf is its trademark.**_

Don George sighs before swinging his arms down strongly, calling out, "BATTLE START!"

I barely get enough time to take a breath before Andrew calls out for Chespin to use Tackle on Pancho. Meanwhile, Emily decides to hold Froakie back, waiting for Pancho to make his move before attacking him.

"Pancho, jump up and Arm Thrust downwards!" Joseph orders. The Playful Pokemon leaps up, successfully avoiding Chespin and sends him into the ground with a powerful Arm Thrust. As soon as he lands, Froakie cannonballs into him, knocking him back a few feet. Boombox had Pancho covered though, as he swoops in and grabs Pancho before dropping him into a battle stance. Boombox settles down next to Pancho, hovering in mid-air as they have a stare-off with Froakie and Chespin, who recovered from the Arm Thrust.

The tension was as thick as it could be before Andrew calls out a command for his Pokemon.

"Chespin, grab Froakie with Vine Whip!" Andrew demands. I nearly choke on my intake of air as I race to think exactly why he'd use a super-effective move against Froakie, whose defenses are weaker than wet paper. Then my pupils dilate as I realize what he's doing.

"Frooooaaakieee!" The Bubble Frog Pokemon cries out before he slams into Pancho with Quick Attack and the added momentum of Chespin throwing Froakie with the Vine Whip. Arceus, Pancho's already taken two hits from Froakie. The frog's pace was, at the moment, her greatest weapon. Andrew and Emily probably know this, and I'm willing to bet my money that that's what they want to do: Abuse Froakie's pace and let Chespin chip in with some hard blows on the side.

"Pancho, hook onto Boombox!" Joseph yells out, panic creeping into his voice ever-so-slightly. I ask for Boombox to let Pancho hop on, and I decide to use my first attack.

"Boombox, Air Cutter!" The Sound Wave Pokemon lets a vicious torrent of air at Chespin, who is forced to avoid it. Pancho jumps off and uses Tackle on Chespin at full force, nailing him. Froakie tries to use Pancho's head as a springboard to jump up and Quick Attack Boombox, but another Air Cutter sends the Kalos starter sprawling to the ground. Boombox snickers before rising up and shoots down for Pancho again. He almost got there.

"No you don't! Chespin, use Vine Whip and aim for the legs!" The Spiny Nut Pokemon whips two vines at bullet speed at Pancho's legs, which get tangled in the vines. Boombox tries to speed up, but Froakie times her jump perfectly before cleanly hitting Boombox in the torso with a crunching Quick Attack. Chespin grins before lifting Pancho and smashing him into the ground. Pancho growls before attempting to slash his way out. Froakie dashes over after she lands and stuffs some of her Frubbles in Pancho's face.

I smile, seeing that Froakie was engaged in combat with Pancho and Chespin was isolated-sort of. But that's all we need. Boombox also noticed, as he swoops in yet again, this time hooking onto Chespin and tossing him.

"Chespin, no!" Andrew cries out before angrily turning on Emily. "DO SOMETHING!"

"Right. Froakie, bounce off Pancho and Quick Attack into Boombox!"

"I don't think so! Boombox, move backwards!" The Sound Wave Pokemon hovers backwards, carrying Chespin (and by extension, Pancho) backwards. Froakie had nowhere to jump off of, and as Pancho slides backwards, he's able to get an Arm Thrust onto Froakie. Boombox then unceremoniously drops the Kalos Grass-type starter onto the ground.

He quickly charges up an Air Cutter and slices through the vines, freeing Pancho. Next, Boombox picks Chespin up again (poor guy) and does an aerial, whipping Chespin into the wall in the process. The Spiky Nut Pokemon flies into the wall behind the two (soon-to-be) TV personalities. To rub salt in the proverbial wound, Boombox fires a row of Air Cutters at the wall were Chespin was embedded like a wave of death. Chespin falls down with the swirls in his eyes. Now it was just Froakie versus Pancho and Boombox. Not exactly a fair match if you ask me.

"Froakie, use- What?" Emily is caught off guard as Pancho breaks into a dead-sprint and does his best imitation of a Falcon Punch, holding the position in dramatic fashion, sending Froakie tumbling down head-over-heels. When she stops rolling and shakily gets up, Boombox's Air Cutter is perfectly timed, ending the match with a devastating double, throwing her into unconsciousness.

"Both Froakie and Chespin are defeated. This means that the winners are Joseph and Tyler!" Don George acclaims, motioning towards our side. I punch the air in victory as Joseph grins boyishly. He rubs his head innocently as I give him a fist bump with his other available hand.

Pancho and Boombox were dancing around like little kids, reveling in their victory. Emily dashes out to Froakie and cradles her before sprinting out, most likely going to heal Froakie.

Andrew just glances at me before giving me the middle finger. I don't even bother to retaliate as he recalls Chespin and leaves the battlefield without a sound. I could feel the atmosphere lighten up. This battle was intense. Not difficult, but the vibe was intense.

Don George whistles lowly before walking over to us. "So, should I just make two checks for 2500 Poke for the two of you guys?"

"Yeah, that'd be sweet. Thanks Don George!"

"Then follow me," he motions for us. Pancho waddles after us, trying to catch up to Joseph. Boombox flutters to my shoulder, moving my Beats which tickles my neck slightly.

"You know, Professor Sycamore's assistant, Janice, was talking to me about how Professor Sycamore has a surplus of PokéDexes, Kalos-3 version, I think." Joseph perks up immediately, and I suddenly have my interest piqued.

PokéDexes' model names are determined by which region they are produced in. The number tells you what version and all that jazz. Anyway, moving on. If there are extra PokéDexes that Sycamore has, then we _might_ have a chance to get a PokéDex for ourselves. Which means, we can go for a Pokemon journey. And, it's already summer, so we can travel right away continuously, rather than waiting for little two week periods of break during the school year.

"I thought of you two, since you guys drop by quite a bit and vocalized about your wants for a Pokemon journey. So…" Don George trails off before entering his office. He comes out a minute or two later with the checks for us, and hands us the all-powerful piece of paper quite casually.

"So, you're saying that if we ask, we can ask Sycamore about us getting PokéDexes? Joseph blurts out. I hit him with a punch in the shoulder before thanking Don George for the money.

"Theoretically, yes. Most likely, he'll have you battle his aides to "prove" you're worthy, but he should be giving you the Dex without any real hassle."

"Great! Don George, can we heal our Pokemon here before we go to Sycamore's lab?"

"Of course! Here, I'll take them and heal them up in no time at all!"

"Okay, Pancho, head with Boombox and Don George to get healed!" Joseph tells Pancho. He waddles off with Boombox flying behind him.

I discreetly hold my fist out for Joseph to hit back. If this goes well, then we could travel the Kalos region. If not…

No. No way in hell I'm thinking like that. We got this.

Right?

**And that's a wrap! I think that I'm not going to a SYOC for this story, because I already have one in the Isle of the Champions. Damn, now I have to update that as well… Moving on!**

**The opinion of the day is: How's Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire? I don't have a 3DS, so yeah…**

**1) This is the 2014-15 English Premier League Ball. It's a really nice ball, and I am the proud owner of one **

**That's all I have for today. See y'all later. **

**Aurastorm out, ciao!**


End file.
